Overwhelming Premise
by twistedromance3
Summary: With Break's encouragement, Gil enters Oz's room and unknowingly intrudes on his young master's restless sleep. When Gil finds out he might just be the object of Oz's dreams and desires, can he handle the pressure and give in to his heart? Or will he crumble and hide from embarrassment? GilxOz rated for later chapters, enjoy :
1. From Sweet Dreams to Bitter Reality

**Author's Note: This is my first time publishing a story to the internet, I really hope you like it and will review (if you want to). I find it funny how this was three pages on word when I typed it out, but it seems very short on here, haha. There will be more chapters to come in the future. **

Sitting at the breakfast table, Break played with the food on his plate that Gil made just a short while ago. Opposite of Break was Gil himself, chewing his food with a thoughtful look on his face. They were the only two up at this time of day, the others in the mansion preferred to sleep in rather than see the first of the sun's rays. It appeared that was just going to be another normal day in the Rainsworth mansion.

The routine rituals that everyone seemed to have easily fallen into annoyed the white-haired man, for there's no fun in normality. Setting his fork down on the porcelain plate, he reached in his pocket for some candies. Just then, in the silence between the two at the table, Break's ears picked up on a muffled sound from one of the bedrooms. Holding back a snicker, Break turned to Gil with a smirk, knowing that today was going to stray from every other.

"Gil-kun," Break's bemused voice sung, "I think Oz is calling for you."

Gilbert blinked and quickly swallowed his food, "I better see what he wants." Rising from the chair, Gil left the room hurriedly, missing Break's impish laughter. Yes, today was going to be quite different from the rest.

With each step down the hallway, Gil could begin to make out his name coming from his master's room. His brow's knitted together in worry, not only is Oz never up at this unkindly hour, but the tone of his voice suggested that he might be in some kind of pain. Quickening his stride, Gil rushed to his master's room, flinging open the door, "Oz," concern coated his voice, "Oz?!"

A deep pink flush colored Gil's cheeks as he stared at his master, still sound asleep in the king-sized bed. Beads of sweat were beginning to form on Oz's flushed face, his limbs were tangled in the white bed sheets, and his heavy breathing moved his chest violently up and down. Gil continued to look at his master with wide-eyes, glued to the spot where he stood. "Gil," Oz cried breathlessly, followed by a soft whimper. The raven-haired man's pink blush turned crimson right as his name escaped Oz's mouth again, with a blatant moan. Breaking his trance at last, Gil backed away from the sight before him, shakily left the room and closed the door as fast as he could.

Once he was out of Oz's presence, Gil practically ran to his own room, covering his ears with his gloved hands as he went. Mind replaying what he just saw, Gil tried to block it and screamed "No!"

His strained voice echoed though out the mansion, and Break smiled from ear to ear when he heard Gil's cry. By this time, Sharon had made her way to the kitchen, "Nii-san, what are you so happy about?"

Break chuckled, "Nothing too important, Sharon-chan. It will be revealed in time."

Sharon crossed her arms and made a sound of protest, one that a complacent Break decided to ignore. Sharon humphed, shot a glare at Break's mischievous red eye, and busied herself with getting some breakfast.

Meanwhile, Gilbert was having something close to a mental breakdown behind the safety of his bedroom door. Curling up in fetal position with a pillow Gil freely let his mind race in circles. _Why was Oz calling out MY name? He couldn't possibly be having one of THOSE dreams about me, could he? No. . . he would never, he was having a nightmare. Yeah right, a nightmare so good he was moaning. Does Oz have feelings for me?! He can't! Oh god, how can I ever face him again! A servant should never see his master in such a way! But I can't just pretend like I didn't see anything though! What do I do. . . what do I do?!_

Not his tormenting thoughts, nor his imagination ceased to pick at his innards of his brain. Gil would never admit to it, but the many times he caught himself thinking of his master in an obscene way was far too many. Now it seemed like his unfit fantasies were coming to life, which was too much for him to handle.

In the other room, the sound of the door shutting made Oz slowly come to his consciousness. With a foggy mind, Oz groaned and turned to his slender body in an attempt to roll over to his left side. Moving without hesitation, he found out to late that he was on the edge of the mattress. Nothing to support his weight, Oz's green eyes flew open as his arms flailed trying to get a hold of something to stop from falling on the hard ground. Unsuccessful, he crashed onto the floor with an audible thud. The blond grimaced at the impact, and then sat up in the middle of the tangled sheets wrapped around him. Oz laughed at himself for being so clumsy before peeling off the layer of fabric off his sweaty skin. Once that was done, Oz took a deep breath and shivered, he didn't realize how hot he was until now, feeling the cool air of the mansion caress his skin.

Getting on his feet, Oz stretched out his limbs and looked down at his damp pajamas and blushed as he caught a glimpse of the reason why his pants felt so tight. With a quick start, Oz started to walk around the bedroom hoping that it would make his problem go away. _Just think of something nasty. . . Break in a maid's dress. No! Elliot and Leo locked in a room together—Oh no. Um, Vincent kidnapping Gil and—Gil, he's so cute, what I'd do to him—Stop! THINK OF SOMETHING GROSS, OZ! Echo and Alice kissing . . . EW, now that's certainly disturbing. _

A few more minutes of walking around, Oz was well off and no one could guess that he ever started off with a rough morning. After he dressed, the young boy left the safety of the bedroom and ventured off to the kitchen, where the scent of pancakes and scrambled eggs stimulated his taste buds and made his stomach growl. Passing through the doorway, the first thing Oz saw was Break staring at Oz intensely with a devilish, a knowing smile playing on his thin candy-coated lips. Oz cringed and looked the other way, this was possibly the most awkward day he's ever experienced in his life so far.

"Ah, Oz-kun, you've finally decided to rouse yourself?" Break said gleefully. Oz closed his eyes for a second, smiled and nodded his head.

"Glad to see your in a good mood, brat, your moaning sure did set my day off in the wrong direction," Emily yelled at the blond from Break's shoulder. Oz stared at the obnoxious doll in horror, frozen to the kitchen floor as Break chased Emily for being so rude.

"Break, is this what you've kept from me earlier?" Sharon chimed in, only increasing Oz's discomfort.

Break chuckled, and Sharon jumped up from her spot at the table and practically attacked Oz, "Does this mean you have feelings for someone? What am I saying, of course it does! So who is the lucky person of your dreams, Oz? Who do you aim your affection towards? Oh please, if any assistance is needed, do let me be of help! I know a lot about romance, though you do know about it yourself, too, you charmer. Ah, this is wonderful!" Sharon practically danced about the polished kitchen, head filled with roses, doves, and love letters.

Just then, Gil shuffled in the same room. Oz broke from his frozen form and enthusiastically greeted his best friend, "Hi Gilbert!"

The twenty-four year old's face flushed and he stuttered, "O-oz! Um, hello. I-I have something to do, I'll s-see you later!" Before anyone could say anything, Gil dashed away leaving his master disappointed and confused. With a significant drop in his usually pleasant mood, Oz threw some food on his plate, sat down with it, and stabbed it thoroughly with his fork before chewing it violently.

"Ah, what's the matter Oz?"

Break's red eye watched took in every movement carefully as the boy glared up at him and growled, "Nothing, just leave me to my thoughts, okay?"

"Touchy, touchy," Emily added.

Angered, Oz devoured the rest of his food and left the room to go outside for some fresh air and to be alone for a little while.


	2. Mask Your Feelings to Solve Nothing

**Author's Note: A special thank you to everyone of you who has reviewed, followed and favorited. It really means a lot to me. More chapters to come, and more GilxOz action to come, too.**

The young blond circled the mansion a couple of times, taking in the warmth of the sun and the coolness of the occasional breeze. Before long he found himself sitting beneath the shade of a tree. Nostalgically, he pulled out the gold pocket watch and listened to the melody that tugged at the cords of his heart. No sooner than the tune came to its end, Oz glanced back at the mansion and spotted Gil leaning on the sturdy wall smoking a cigarette. Quickly shutting the pocket watch, Oz got to his feet and began to make his way to his best friend, heart thumping rhythmatically in his chest.

Every step closer, the pained expression on the raven's face became more apparent to Oz. Gil always seemed to be worried about something, not once does he ever let his guard down. Although this annoyed Oz, it made him sadder more than anything. He hated when those around him were feeling hurt, he wished he could carry the weight of all their pain combined on his shoulders instead. He would do anything to make those he cared about happy, even if that meant dying.

Shoving aside such depressing thoughts, Oz painted a bright smile on his face. It would do no good to go in depth on such things, all Oz wanted to do right now was find out what was troubling Gil, and if he could do anything to make him feel better. Still unseen by the distracted raven, Oz got an idea and slowly creeped up behind his friend. Holding back a snicker, Oz swiftly reached out and snatched Gil's precious hat. The startled young man whipped around and dropped his cigarette, only to find nobody. Turning back around, Gil almost jumped out of his skin when he found his master in front of his face with the black hat on his head covering up his blond locks.

Oz cheerfully threw his head back in laughter before handing the hat back to a blushing Gilbert. "You told me smoking will put you in bad health, you should really motivate yourself to quit once and for all."

Gil averted his eyes and stared at the ground, "I am motivated."

Oz bent down to force Gil to look into vivid green eyes, "You must be lacking determination, then."

Unnerved, Gil put his hat back on and faced the other way, "I have to go." The raven began to walk away from Oz, who blinked, but recovered fast enough to be on Gil's heels.

Oz tugged at Gil's trench coat, "Why are you so sour today?"

Gil coldly shook him off and shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about, Oz."

The blond felt a twinge of hurt in his chest, ignoring it, he fired back, "I'm talking about _this_. What happened to the fun times we used to have? You're serious all the time now. You're turning into a lifeless adult."

"Well, someone has to be serious," Gil said before perusing his previous steps forward.

Sensing that it would only make things worse to follow, Oz let Gil disappear out of his line of sight then began walking back over to the wall where they stood just moments ago. _Why is Gil so busy today? He isn't even doing anything of importance, it seems like he's just saying that to get me out of his hair. Does he not want me around him? Am I . . . bothering him?_ Upset, Oz stared at the lonely cigarette on the ground, strode up to it and stomped on with his shoe, watching its spark fade.

Gilbert didn't know where he was going; all he knew was that he was trying to avoid Oz. Or rather trying to escape the fact that he began to view Oz in a different light since this morning and how he felt so nervous around him. Gil felt awful and guilty knowing that he must've hurt his best friend just now, but he didn't know what else to do. For some reason, being in the boy's presence put Gil on the edge, more than usual. He didn't mean to be so cold, but it was the only façade he could wear to mask the fact that he felt like melting under Oz's gaze.

Conflicted, Gil lashed out and punched the tree that he was passing by, scraping his knuckles on the rough bark. Recoiling, he ran his hand through his dark hair in frustration before slumping down beneath the grey tree trunk. After closing his eyes for half a second, Gil reached in his pocket and grabbed his cigarette pack. Pulling out one of the slim tobacco sticks, he put it to his mouth and reached for his lighter solemnly. _"You told me smoking will put you in bad health, you should really motivate yourself to quit once and for all,"_ Oz's words still echoed through Gil's head, making his heart slow down a beat. Feeling slightly sick to his stomach, Gil took the cigarette from his lips and chucked it across the lawn.

From inside the homely structure, Alice only just finished polishing off all the sausage and bacon that was left out for her and she was currently in search of Oz. Her white boots went tap tap tap on the glossy marble floors in mark with her steady, determined walk. Checking the kitchen twice and peaking in Oz's bedroom to find that he still wasn't in there, Alice concluded that he must be outside. With a furrowed brow, Alice threw open the fancy, made-up double doors and confidently stepped out; still pleasantly surprised by the surreal surroundings she was newly exposed to. If there was one good thing to be derived from a death sentence to the Abyss, it was the new appreciation and gratitude for the little things in life that one was deprived during the time spent in the dark, immobile hell.

Alice's deduction was right, for she only had to walk a few feet before she found her man-servant. With his knees tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped around his legs, Oz appeared to be absent mindedly lost in thought. He looked useless and pathetic, like a lost child. Alice would have none of that. In order to get the attention she deserved, Alice harshly delivered a sharp kick to Oz's left side. Oz yelped, stood up and rubbed his now injured side, "What did you do that for, Alice?!"

The B-rabbit rolled her lavender eyes and scoffed, "Why do you think? You were doing nothing productive, and as my man-servant, I cannot allow you such leisure."

Oz sighed, "What did you want, Alice?" Hearing saddened undertones in his voice, Alice noticed that he was not in his usual happy state of mind. Doing the only thing she saw fit, she leaned in close, grabbed his wrist so he couldn't get away, and bit his cheek. Hard.

"Ouch!" Oz flailed his arms in an attempt to detach his face from her pointy teeth.

Satisfied that he had at least some energy about him, Alice let go, "There, now you're better. Your welcome."

Right hand now covering the bite mark, Oz replied, "Heh, thank you, Alice-chan."

The B-rabbit smiled at Oz, who gave a faint one in return. "What is causing you to act so sluggishly?" Alice questioned, genuinely concerned.

"Oh . . . It's nothing. Gil's just acting a bit strange."

Alice wrinkled her nose, "Eh?! The sea-weed head? I'll put him in his place."

She began to storm off, but Oz grabbed her sleeve, "That won't be necessary, but thank you, Alice!"

She tilted her head slightly to the side, "Are you sure, Oz?"

The boy rubbed the back of his neck and gave a sheepish grin, "Yea, I'm sure. I'm going to go to my room for a bit, I think I want to take a nap. I'll talk to you later!"

Oz walked off to enter the house, leaving a questioning Alice behind, "Oz. . . "

Crossing her arms over her chest, Alice stomped off around the grounds slightly mad at Oz for leaving her, but more than pissed off at sea-weed head. So naturally, when Alice caught a glimpse of Gilbert slouched under a nearby tree, she ran over there as fast as she could. Poor Gil didn't have time to defend himself before Alice's fist connected with his face.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Gil yelled, trying to shield himself from Alice's rage as she continued to pummel the older man.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO OZ?" Alice screeched, continuing her assault.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING," Gil cried as she successfully landed another blow.

"YOU'RE LYING! I TALKED TO OZ JUST NOW AND HE ISN'T HIS USUAL SELF AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Gil grew still for a moment, his heart sinking, "What do you mean?"

Alice stopped throwing punched to brush her long, brown hair back behind her shoulders and explain, "I found him sulking. Biting his cheek only helped a little bit, but he didn't stay long enough to have a decent conversation with me. He went up to his room."

Gil straightened up, feeling a slight sting in his chest and got to his feet, "I'll go talk to him. I'll fix this."


	3. Confrontation will all be revealed?

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry I haven't written in a long time, and for how short this update is. School is very demanding, I'm taking a creative writing class but we can't work on our own stories like I thought, we have to write about topics she chooses -_-; I'll try and write more soon, thanks for sticking with this story!**

Angered at himself for being so careless, Gil ran off towards the double doors. He didn't think Oz would be so affected by his earlier behavior. Feeling like a little monster was clawing at the inside of his chest, Gil made a vow to himself that he would make this right, even if he had to explain to Oz why he was acting the way he did. Alice called after him, "Yeah, you better fix this, you stupid Sea-weed head!"

Oz was curled in fetal position, lying on his side in the bed, which didn't feel comfortable and welcoming to him as it did last night when he went to sleep. Yes, it was the middle of the afternoon but Oz shut himself inside, unwilling to come out for the rest of the day. He knew he shouldn't be so disheveled but he couldn't help but feel that way. He was confused and rattled up, he must have did something wrong to make Gil ignore him like this. He couldn't bear to have Gil walk out of his life, especially not now. As much as he would pass it off as nothing, he knew new feelings for Gil were arising in his heart, feelings he did not understand. Oz's life seemed to him to be turning upside down.

A sudden banging on the door to the bedroom forced Oz to come to focus and sit up, "Who is it?"

"Oz, open the door. I need to talk to you," Gilbert's familiar voice called out.

The blond's gaze wondered to the brass doorknob, expression blank. Should he let his friend in? Curiosity over what Gilbert had to say one him over as Oz slowly rose from the mattress and shuffled over to the door. His small hand reached out and he turned the cold knob and carefully opened the door to steal a glanced at the stressed out Gil In that short second Oz saw many emotions cross the raven's face- relief, nervousness, worry and doubt. With a sigh, Oz took a step back and opened the door up enough to let his friend come in.

Gil's lanky figure passed under the polished doorframe, and Oz shut the door behind him, composing himself. Facing Gilbert again, Oz was surprised to see him biting his lower lip boring holes into the floor.

"What did you want to talk about," Oz's voice drifted off, not sure if he could take whatever it was.

Gil ran a frustrated hand through his dark locks, he couldn't take this anymore. He stepped forward and grabbed Oz's shirt sleeve. "Forgive me, Oz. I-I," his golden eyes wavered between the boy's face and the wall beside it, "I'm just overwhelmed."

Oz stared questionly at Gil, "Overwhelmed by what?"

"By you."


End file.
